I'm All Yours
by frankenkylee
Summary: Why couldn't Kyle just say what he wanted, just like that other boy could? Why couldn't he just speak, like a normal human being? Why couldn't he sweep her off of her feet, and tell her he loved her? He just wanted to be normal again. [Kyle x OC. Rated M for sexual content. Requested by a good friend!]


The confused boy sat cross-legged on the white hard wood floor, squinting slightly at the luminosity of the hot August sun shining through the white curtains; and he traced the patterns of the grooves in between the slats of wood underneath him with a shaky finger. His head hurt; a constant dulling pain throbbed against his skull even as he shut his eyes, and he groaned uncomfortably. Things were coming back to him little by little – but they came back in shards, and he couldn't quite put the broken pieces together. The doorbell rang suddenly.

"Let's take a break for a minute, okay?"

He jumped at the sudden noise, which seemed louder than it actually was; and he kept his gaze directed at the patterns in the wood beneath him. He noticed the sweet girl standing up from the floor with his peripheral vision, and he brought his dark eyes to her pale face as he frowned.

"Do you want me to get you some water while I'm down there?" she asked softly, and the blonde boy knitted his eyebrows in worry as he reached up for her; knowing that she was about to leave him by himself.

She sighed with a smirk, letting the young man clumsily grab at her hand resting at her side. He hated being left alone – it scared him. "You're okay," the girl smiled, smoothing down his wild curls. "Don't get upset, you're okay. I'll be back in a second."

As she turned on her heel and left the room, Kyle followed her with his pleading eyes; and the door shut behind her with a gentle 'click'.

He shut his eyes tight, bringing his shaky hands up to the wild blonde mane on his head; and he grabbed at his locks, pulling on them frantically with frustration.

 _Want... Go..._

He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

 _Want... Go with._

He let out a cry of anger, slamming his hands down on the hard floor; and he sighed. As if a bus accident wasn't bad enough, the poor boy was sewn together, limb by limb, and re purposed as some kind of blow-up doll – originally for Zoe, but eventually for Madison. Kyle didn't understand the entirety of the witches' powers; but he managed to piece together enough to realize that this kind of magic was dangerous; and used inappropriately, specifically in his case. He felt that he was nothing but a worthless corpse; he couldn't even talk, for God's sake.

But when _she_ joined the coven, the only person that showed him total kindness and the care that he needed and deserved, he felt something in his chest that he remembered from even before he was once deceased.

 _Tay-lor._

He couldn't bring the beautiful name to his lips, but it was one of the only things in his head that was as clear as a whistle.

He looked down; not at the wooden floor, but at the white index cards neatly lined up in front of him. The sweet girl had sat for hours with the newly-revived college boy, showing him card after card, hoping the neat handwritten words would jog his memory; or at least prompt him to speak. He looked up at the door again, scrunching his face up in impatience – and he pressed his hands up against the floor, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Kyle had finally learned to walk without help, thanks to Taylor. She worked with him every day – and although he got frustrated easily, he learned quick. He squatted for a moment, steadily pushing himself upward; and with a bit of effort, he was on his feet. He listened quietly, hearing the sound of an unfamiliar voice on the floor below, and his eyes darted over to the door of the bedroom.

He stumbled to the wooden door, placing his hand on the cold metal knob; and he attempted to turn it, but his lack of motor functions delayed him. After a grunt of frustration, he finally unlatched the door, pushing it gently with his hand as he dragged his feet onto the corridor. He searched the academy with his eyes, trying to find a glimpse of where his Taylor went; and he found her.

She was standing in the doorway of the building; her blonde hair almost sparkled as the sunlight flooded through the open space and surrounded her. But Kyle withdrew a bit from the railing of the staircase; for there was another person on the other side of the door, and Kyle felt uneasy.

"Of course," Taylor said, "Come on in."

She smiled brilliantly as she took a step back, allowing the young man to enter the witches academy; and the man looked around, eyes as bright as the stars. Kyle held his breath for a moment, furrowing his brow, as he watched the unfamiliar boy smile at his girl.

"Thank you," he beamed, nodding his head at Taylor. "I'm so sorry to bother you, I know this is a little off-putting." His shirt was soaked with sweat, and Kyle wrinkled his nose. Why was this sweaty boy coming in and talking to his Taylor?

"Not at all," Taylor exclaimed, shaking her head with a smile. "It's scorching outside, the least I could do is get you something to drink while you unpack."

Kyle watched the young man smirk. "I really appreciate it, uh," he paused for a moment, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Taylor," she said with a friendly smile, and he bowed his head like a gentleman.

"I'm Luke."

Kyle felt his chest getting hot with rage. Taylor was supposed to be getting _him_ something to drink, not this sweaty brunette kid. He clenched his jaw, his lip quivering as he stifled an angry grunt; and he kept his eyes on this unfamiliar neighbor.

Taylor shut the door behind Luke, making sure to keep the air conditioning from escaping into the summer heat. "Luke," she repeated, "I've always loved that name." The boy smiled happily, watching Taylor turn on her heel to go to the kitchen. "Let me run and get you some water."

"Thank you so much," he breathed, wiping his forehead with his arm, "You're a sweetheart."

Kyle felt his blood turn icy cold; and his cheeks became a shade of pink as he curled his fingers into tight fists. The words just spilled out of this kid's mouth, without even so much as a stutter – and here _he_ is, struggling to say his own _name_.

Taylor returned from the kitchen with an ice cold water bottle; and Kyle watched as it dripped with condensation. He really was thirsty. "Here you go," she chirped, handing the cool drink to Luke.

He breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes widening with the thought of having his thirst quenched. "Thank you _so_ much. I owe you one!"

"No problem! Try not to overheat out there," she laughed, opening the door again; and a burst of hot air pushed into the cool house.

"Will do!"

And with that, he walked out of the academy; leaving behind a smile on Taylor's face, and a burning flame in Kyle's unbeating chest.

How was it so easyfor that boy? Why couldn't Kyle just say what he wanted, just like that other boy could? Why couldn't he just speak, like a normal fucking human being? Why couldn't he sweep Taylor off of her feet, and tell her he loved her? He could become normal again. He could fall in love and have that beautiful girl all to himself; but no, of course, he had to sit on the floor with Goddamn _index cards,_ struggling to read and repeat the easiest words in the English vocabulary. Christ, he really _was_ stupid.

"Kyle?" Taylor asked from the bottom of the staircase, and the messy blonde jumped right out of his skin, snapping out of his angered daze. "Whacha doing out here?"

He looked up into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, and he clenched his jaw again. Why couldn't he just _tell_ her?

She made her way up the stairs, gently placing her hands on Kyle's shoulders to guide him back into her room. "C'mon, let's do some more cards."

He squeezed his eyes shut as she led him into the bedroom; and suddenly, he felt something inside him explode.

He let out a loud yell, forcefully grabbing Taylor's wrists; pushing her back into the wall, and she gasped, fearing the suddenly hostile young man. "Oh!"

He held her up, pinning her against the white paint, and he clenched his jaw, struggling to push out a word. "M..."

His rapid breathing increased as his rage made him shudder; and he finally let out a deep growl from within his burning chest. "Mmm... _MINE_!"

Taylor widened her eyes in surprise, her mouth suddenly agape. Now it was _her_ who was at a loss for words.

Kyle pushed himself against her, feeling his body come in contact with hers, and he felt more words climbing up his throat. "Tay-lor... Miiine..."

She managed to catch her breath in her throat as the boy continued to press himself against her; and she felt herself beginning to get a little flustered. She looked into his eyes, which were black with a mixture of rage – and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She licked her dry lips, swallowing hard before attempting to move her lips in order to speak.

"Oh... Kyle, you're..." She stammered, and his eye contact made shivers down her spine. His body was hot, radiating heat, and she began to melt into his tight grip. "You're... Talking."

Kyle saw her eyes flutter with a certain amount of pleasure; and he felt something in the pit of his stomach that drove him. He naturally pressed his lower regions against her, rubbing forcefully, and he let out a low growl. He'd show her that he was more of a man than Luke. More of a man than she'd ever imagine. Oh, he'd show her _good_.

Taylor sighed, her arms still pinned above her head, as she felt Kyle start to stiffen in his jeans as he continued to grind himself against her pelvis. The tension in both of their bodies increased in a way that was inexplicable; yet at the same time, it dissolved into something completely different.

"Oh... Oh, boy," Taylor let herself moan quietly, "You're a little pent up, huh?"

Kyle immediately responded with a loud groan; and with one swift motion, he hungrily pressed his lips to hers, earning a buck of her hips; which in turn, was the start of something completely unexpected – and much needed.

He moved his lips against hers, tracing his tongue against her bottom lip; and he let go of her wrists to bring his hands to her feminine breasts.

Taylor reciprocated; as he slid his rough hands under her loose blouse, she brought her hand down to palm him in his jeans; and he sucked in a shaky breath as he felt his cock press tightly against the uncomfortable fabric of his pants.

He groaned against her plush lips, wishing he had the words to tell her to take them off; but she already knew, and brought her hands to the top of his jeans, popping the button open and unzipping his fly. She pushed his pants down and they fell around his ankles, leaving him standing in his red boxers; his dick bulging through the thin fabric.

"Mm," he moaned, feeling her hands rub him through his underwear, and he continued to stimulate her nipple with one hand as he brought the other down, running it down her stomach and into her black leggings. He immediately felt her wetness on his fingertips, and before sliding a finger inside, he rubbed gentle circles around her swollen clit; and she struggled to keep quiet.

"Kyle," she sighed, her eyes sliding shut as she let the pleasure take over her body. She melted like putty in his hands, and he took in every ounce of it; and soon, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her dripping hole, she came close to her climax.

"Oh, God," she moaned, and Kyle groaned back; just watching her made him drip with precum himself. "Kyle, I'm close..."

He breathed heavily, continuing to pump his fingers, and he quickly brought his lips to her neck as he felt her come all over his hand. "Oh, _God_ , baby," the blonde girl sighed, "Don't stop!"

He stifled a loud grunt, feeling a natural urge to slide inside of her. After pulling her leggings down around her thighs, he grunted impatiently; getting a grip on her white lace panties and ripping the skimpy fabric straight off of her hips. He pushed his boxers off of his waist with a quick motion of his hand; and with a loud gasp, he thrusted himself inside of her warm, wet pussy.

The two of them threw their heads back with pleasure, finally feeling this incredible sensation that they had been waiting for. Kyle struggled to catch his breath as he pulled himself out and pushed inside her; he felt his knees becoming weak as he held her in place – but he ignored it, picking her straight up off of the hardwood floor, holding her steady against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his stitched torso, looking into his pleasured face; and she couldn't hold back her loud moans as he plowed into her, repeatedly slamming her into the wall with every thrust of his pelvis.

He began to pick up speed, feeling the hot sensation creating friction against his dick; and he growled as he felt a build up inside of him. Taylor threw her head from side to side, gripping at his tousled blonde locks as he rocked her, and she felt herself becoming unglued; her wetness dripping down the length of his dick, and soon down the inside of Kyle's legs.

He felt something within him, something that made him lose what little composure remained. He struggled to speak, to tell his pretty little girl that he felt something building up, and he kept thrusting as the feeling started to overwhelm him.

He grunted, louder and louder with each sudden buck of his hips, and Taylor's breathy moans echoed through the room as she realized what the boy was trying to tell her. She felt it too, a hot flame near her core; and as Kyle pumped harder and harder, faster and faster, she felt him stiffen suddenly, and a burst of hot liquid began to fill her up. She counter reacted, feeling all of her tension release in an overwhelming sensation of her second orgasm.

Kyle pulsated, continuing to empty himself inside of her; and soon, the two of them went limp against the wall, soaked from the mess that happened between them. Their hot breaths bounced off each others necks as they slid down the wall; resulting in a tangled heap on the floor. Taylor shut her eyes as she rested upon Kyle's chest, and he looked down at her with a tired smile.

"M...Mine."

Taylor opened her eyes, looking up at the rugged boy. "That's right, Kyle. I'm all yours."


End file.
